


Outtakes That Are Now Intakes

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumplay, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ETA:  I’ve added this to the original chapter (because I prefer it to the original) but I’ll leave this separate as well, like a smutty one shot.  ;)<br/>When I wrote the smut in Chapter 7 of Going Under, I held back a bit.  I didn't really write it the way I wanted to.  I tried to cut it down due to the "time constraints" I'd arbitrarily put on the pair but it just didn't ring as true to the characters as I liked.  So I'm putting the complete scene here as I wanted to write it originally.  I will say, it's a bit kinkier than the original.  There's assplay, there's cumplay, so if that's offensive, don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes That Are Now Intakes

I spun quickly and hissed, “Ten minutes,” before pushing him back onto the bed and whipping off my clothes faster than I’d have thought possible, almost tripping on the tight skirt.

“Well that was, impressive. Though I might have preferred to unwrap you like a gift.”

“No time,” I said as I climbed onto the bed and over top of him. 

He laughed and shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He flipped me onto my back and covered me with his body.

“Control issues?” I smiled as pushed my hands roughly into his still dripping hair and yanked him down to my lips. I wrapped my legs tight around his hips. I didn’t need to be on top to call the shots.

He pulled my hands out of his hair, pushing them up over my head and pinning both wrists with one hand. “Possibly,” he said into my mouth.

I laughed heartily, turning my head to the side. I relaxed my whole body into the bed, loosening my grip on his hips but not disengaging my legs completely. A show of submission. I’d waited so long for this, I wasn’t going to fight him for dominance. Not this time anyway.

He brought his lips to my neck and I could feel the smile on them as he released my hands. He used his tongue to trace the lines of my throat.

“Baby, your minutes are ticking by. I’m going to cut you off soon.” I reached down with my freed hands to knead his perfect buttocks.

He repositioned his hips. “I don’t think you will.” 

I was suddenly filled completely. I gasped at the sensation, throwing my arms around his neck just to hold on as he started to move. He watched me intently, any trace of a smile gone. I lost all sense of time and space. Nothing left but that long coiled yearning in my gut ready to spring loose, begging to be liberated. 

He stared down into my eyes. “You realize you belong to me now.”

“It’s cute that you think that,” I replied, but the sound of the words lacked the conviction I had hoped for.

He wound one hand into the nest of my hair at the back of my head, gripping tightly but just shy of painfully. His other arm braced against the bed as he began to move in earnest. 

And he was right. I felt his ownership of my body in those moments. Surprisingly, I wanted it, needed it in ways my abiding desire had only hinted at.

His eyes remained on me, even as my body began to thrash against his welcome invasion. Even as the room resounded with my cries of release. Even as his breath shortened into abrupt gasps. 

As my body recovered, I watched him in return, memorizing each contraction of every muscle as he drove forward a final few times, culminating in a truly divine open mouthed moan that caused me to involuntarily grip him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

But he pulled away almost immediately, pushing himself down my body and pausing with his head above my legs. He met my questioning eyes.

“Oh, you don’t get to keep that.” His wicked smirk disappeared between my thighs. He dove inside me with his tongue, removing what he’d left. Each sweeping lick brought on a new innervation, a ratcheting intensity, as he removed that which I’d rightfully taken from him. I reached down with my fingers, braiding them into his damp mane, yanking hard to show my displeasure at his larceny even as I relished it. He traced each furrow, drew out each drop of our combined effluence, and I grew even more inflamed with each swallow. He took a deep pull on my clit, at the same time imbedding a long finger into my ass. 

I cried out as a brutal orgasm rocked me to my core.

Through my haze, I heard him speak. “Alright, then. I’m pleased at your acquiescence to my every desire.”

I felt more pressure, another digit and another making their way inside of me. My hips roiled at the need for more. “Come on,” I rasped, “fill me. Now.”

He shook his head. “I don’t appreciate demands.” The fingers were withdrawn, leaving a terrible emptiness that lasted only until he complied, roughly, ramming into me without mercy. Pain bloomed but dissipated quickly as he moved deep inside me, rubbing the hidden bundle of nerves only accessible via this more clandestine opening. Almost immediately, I came again, squeezing down on every inch of him, bringing a gasp to his lips and and an immediate withdrawal. 

Before I could protest, he was straddling my chest, holding me down, his stunning erection looming over me. He palmed himself and began to stroke, his intent becoming obvious. But I needed to assert myself in someway. I pushed my head and shoulders up, just marginally, just managing to wrap my lips around the tip of his cock.

He hissed and plunged himself deep into my throat until his release shot down into my gut, pooled in my mouth and ran out over my lips.

He fell to the side, collapsing on the bed. We lay in a gratified heap for a few minutes. Finally I was able to speak. “Oh my god, that was a terrible idea.”

He propped himself up on an elbow. “Why? I don't see the error in it."

“Because now I want to stay in this bed just like this for the next week.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” he asked with a smug look.

“Yes!” I jumped up and out of the bed. “We need to go! We’ll miss our plane!”

“There will be another, will there not?”

‘No! We need to be out of here!” I smacked his truly splendid bum. “Up, up, up! Get dressed! We’re leaving now!”


End file.
